


When It’s Love

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80’s Lingo, 80’s music, Accidental? Mating Bond, Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe: 80’s Rock Bands, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Caught in the Act, Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, Cocaine, Dressing Room Sex, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Excessive Use of Hairspray, Getting Arrested, Group Sex: Kind of..., Hair Pulling, Impulsive Decisions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Partying, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex drugs and rock n roll, Spanking, Stoned Sex, TV Interviews, Tight Pants, Tour Bus Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor is a lovestruck puppy, Viktor is 33, Viktor is obsessed with Yuuri’s ass, Yakov is grouchy, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri Posing for Playboy, Yuuri and Viktor’s Rolling Stones Cover, Yuuri is 20, alcohol consumption, cockslut Yuuri, muscle cars, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: The year is 1984 and Eros is the biggest rock band on the planet. Alpha and lead singer Viktor Nikiforov has been the subject of every omega’s fantasy and confidently graced the cover of nearly every major magazine.Yuuri Katsuki is a painfully average omega working a dead end diner job to make ends meet. He gets the chance of a lifetime when he and Phichit win tickets to an Eros concert on the radio.There will be spandex. There will be leather and muscle cars. But most of all, there will be big hair.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 64
Kudos: 272





	1. Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hear me out...it’s another A/B/O band story but this time Eros is an 80’s rock band. Think Van Halen, Def Leppard and Guns N Roses. 
> 
> There will be spandex, there will be leather and muscle cars and most of all, there will be big hair. And of course porn. Copious amounts of porn. 
> 
> In this universe, omega’s are VERY rare and although Phichit and Yuuri lead relatively boring lives, they’re still highly sought after. Alpha’s are also pretty far and few between but nothing in comparison to an omega.

“I still can’t believe you won front row seats.” Yuuri squealed excitedly. 

“I'm totally fired if I miss another day of work after this.” Phichit complained as he put the finishing touches on his hair. 

“If you use anymore hairspray you’re going to catch on fire.” Yuuri teased. 

“Harsh!” Phichit complained. 

“Help me into these pants.” Yuuri begged as he started to sweat from the effort. 

He’d managed to snag a sexy pair of tight leather pants on sale and he was going to squeeze into them even if it killed him. 

“He’s definitely going to notice you in these pants Yuuri.” Phichit said with a smirk. 

“You think?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Totally!” Phichit encouraged. 

“Here, let me slick back your hair.” The other omega suggested. 

————————————-

“Yuuri...does your dad know you borrowed the Camaro?” Phichit asked worriedly. 

“He’s out of town till Sunday afternoon so what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Yuuri insisted. 

He desperately wanted to play it cool in front of his best friend, but inside he was a nervous wreck. 

Yuuri had never done anything like this in his life, but here he was, “borrowing” his dad’s brand new car and skipping his shift at the diner for a concert. 

He and Phichit had been to a few wild parties back in high school, but life had definitely slowed down once adulthood hit. Yuuri secretly hated it and missed the excitement he and Phichit used to seek out together. 

In Yuuri’s defense, it wasn’t just any concert. This was Eros they were talking about here. He’d spent the last 3 years of his mundane existence lusting after the lead singer and was determined to see the handsome alpha in person. 

“Phichit what’s with the huge, suspicious bag…” Yuuri finally asked. 

“Oooh, you’re gonna love this!” Phichit said excitedly as he produced two cans of beer from the depths of his bag. 

“Oh god…” Yuuri sighed. 

“Oh c’mon Yuuri! We’ll need a bit of liquid courage before we meet them backstage!” Phichit giggled. 

“What!” Yuuri squeaked. 

“Oh, did I forget to mention that? The tickets also came with a guaranteed meet and greet after the show!” Phichit babbled excitedly. 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri started to freak out. 

“Chill out Yuuri. It’ll be fun!” Phichit insisted. 

“I’m going to throw up.” Yuuri said nervously. 

“You’ll be fine! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about Leo’s birthday senior year Yuuri. You were the life of the party!” Phichit snickered. 

“I was too wasted to remember most of it.” Yuuri reminded his best friend. 

“What do you think they’ll be like?” Phichit changed the subject. 

“Probably arrogant.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Nuh uh!” Phichit insisted. 

“Get real Peach. They’re all like that. All the money and fame definitely goes to your head.” Yuuri reasoned. 

“Nope. I won’t hear it. I’m absolutely sure that Chris is perfect.” Phichit said dreamily. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

——————————————

“I can’t believe you’re sneaking beer into the concert.” Yuuri said as he and Phichit cracked open a can and quickly chugged it in the parking lot. 

“I’m going to blow Chris no matter what I have to do Yuuri. I wanna be relaxed when I do it.” Phichit said with a wink. 

“How’re you going to accomplish that?” Yuuri asked skeptically. 

“Oh please. We’re omega’s and all rockstars love groupies. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes at him and he’ll be eating out of my hand.” Phichit said confidently. 

“If you say so Peach…” Yuuri wasn’t so convinced.

“Yuuri, have some confidence! Your ass looks great in those pants and I’m sure Viktor would love to fuck you.” Phichit said with a wink. Yuuri blushed bright red with embarrassment. 

“I don’t want Viktor to fuck me…” Yuuri lied. 

“The pants say otherwise.” Phichit insisted. 

“Ooooh, maybe they’ll take us back to the tour bus!” Phichit squealed excitedly. 

“Don’t get your hopes up Peach. I’m sure cute betas and omegas throw themselves at Eros all the time.” Yuuri tried to reason. 

“Yeah, but we’re totally cuter.” Phichit insisted.  
——————————————

“If I have to hear even one more time about how great Yurio’s eyes are I’m gonna hurl.” Viktor complained before lighting a cigarette. 

He always got nervous right before a show and the rush of nicotine definitely helped. 

“When you meet your mate in person, you just know.” Otabek shrugged. 

“What does that even mean?” Viktor asked with a chuckle. 

“Their scent, their voice, their body...everything just...clicks. I can’t explain it. Just trust me.” Otabek replied with a flustered wave of his hands. 

“You’ve been mated an entire month. Chill out.” Viktor joked. 

“I’m sure you’ll all get there eventually. Maybe…” Otabek said sarcastically. 

“Not me. There’s way too many hot babes out there for me to ever settle down.” Chris said with a wink. 

“Chris won’t settle down till hell freezes over. And maybe not even then.” Cao joked. 

“You’re just jealous that no one ever goes for the drummer.” Chris teased. 

“Chicks dig a drummer.” Cao bit back. 

“Care to make a little wager with me?” Chris said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“Here we go…” Viktor sighed. 

“First one to get horizontal tonight wins.” Chris said with a challenging smile. 

“And what happens when you lose?” Cao asked. 

“Loser has to go out on stage naked at the next show.” Chris replied. 

“Oh please, you’ve been dying for an excuse to do that the whole tour.” Viktor pointed out. 

———————————————

Phichit wasn’t kidding when he’d said they had awesome seats. They were in the front row only a few feet away from the stage and it was absolutely amazing. 

They were so close in fact, Yuuri’s eyes could trace the delicious drops of sweat as they rolled down off of Viktor’s forehead and dripped down to the exposed skin of his chiseled chest. 

After downing a few more beers, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to lick that droplet off the alpha’s chest. 

Between the fog machine, colorful light show and energetic display the leather clad members of the band were putting on, Yuuri’s entire body thrummed with energy and excitement. 

Best of all, he’d managed to catch Viktor’s eye more than once as the concert went on. Feeling brave thanks to the pleasant buzz of the alcohol, Yuuri flashed the lead singer a flirty little smile. A smile that was wholeheartedly returned. 

Phichit was fairing even better and had actually gotten a wink and a kiss blown to him by the guitarist. Maybe the other omega had been right after all...

——————————————-

Viktor was riding high on an excellent wave of dopamine and pure adrenaline from the show. The crowd had great energy and Chris had absolutely killed it with a surprise guitar solo. 

Best of all, he’d had a great view for the entire show in the form of a pretty little thing smiling up at him from the front row. 

Although the lighting was dim and it was impossible to pick out a scent from the crowd, Viktor had already decided to bring him back to the tour bus. 

Watching the way the cute boy’s eyes lit up as he performed and the sexy sway of his hips was almost enough to distract him completely. 

Viktor had spent the majority of the concert making moon eyes back at him and even winked at him towards the end of the show. He wasn’t even taking part in Cao and Chris’ ridiculous bet but he was definitely going to win. 

————————————

“Did you even bring anything for them to autograph?” Yuuri asked his best friend as they waited for the security detail to escort them backstage. 

“Nope! I told you Yuuri. I’m on a mission.” Phichit said confidently. 

“Viktor winked at me!” Yuuri whispered excitedly to his best friend. 

“So...we’re doing this then?” Phichit asked with a smirk. 

Yuuri swallowed the last bit of his anxiety before confidently nodding his head yes. 

————————————-

Viktor couldn’t help but flash the pretty boy from the audience a confident smile when he and a friend were escorted backstage. This was even better than he’d ever imagined. 

The boy was an omega and he smelled absolutely incredible. Viktor openly ogled him as his eyes raked down his body. He was beautiful with dark brown eyes, sleek black hair and best of all, thick thighs and a fat ass. 

Viktor was determined to fuck him. 

Chris was seated next to him and apparently just as taken with the pretty omega’s cute friend. He wasn’t really Viktor’s type but he knew that Chris would fuck him in a heartbeat. 

You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife and Viktor couldn’t blame Cao for immediately getting up and stomping out of the room with an amused Otabek. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Viktor purred. 

“Yuuri.” The pretty omega said softly. 

“Did you two want an autograph?” Viktor asked with a smirk. 

“Actually...we had something else in mind.” Phichit spoke up without ever taking his eyes off of Chris.

“Oh?” Viktor asked with a pleased smile when the omega sank to his knees in front of him. 

“Unless...you don’t want to?” Yuuri asked with a cheeky smile as his small hands slid up his thighs. 

Yuuri’s hands stopped just shy of rubbing over his stiffening cock as he waited for Viktor’s answer. 

It seemed Chris was just as lucky when the other omega pulled the zipper of his pants down with his teeth. This would definitely be a night to remember.

“Go for it.” Viktor said with an easy smile. 

Yuuri looked so good for him on his knees and the way the tight leather of his pants stretched over his perfect ass made his mouth go dry. 

Chris already had his hands tangled in the other omega’s black hair as he eagerly started taking him into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Yuuri unzipped his pants and smirked up at him when he realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Viktor leaned back on the couch as the pretty omega stroked his cock and mouthed at one side of his soft sac. 

Viktor watched as the omega’s pretty pink tongue slowly licked him from root to tip before pressing into the slit of his cock. 

Yuuri smiled up at him before finally taking the sensitive head into the wonderfully wet heat of his mouth. 

Viktor couldn’t help but groan as Yuuri took him even deeper into his mouth as he began to suck.

——————————————

“Fuck baby…” Viktor grunted as he held Yuuri’s head firmly in place while he fucked his face. 

He watched through half lidded eyes as spit dripped down the omega’s chin and tears formed in the corner of his pretty brown eyes. Yuuri had no gag reflex and moaned raggedly around his cock like the good little slut that he was. 

He watched dazedly from the corner of his eye as Chris abruptly pulled his cock away from the other omega’s pretty, pouting mouth. 

Yuuri’s pretty, tear stained face distracted him as Chris pumped himself hard and fast before painting Phichit’s face with hot semen. 

Viktor gave Yuuri a few more thrusts as he felt his orgasm building.

He tried to be considerate and pull away from Yuuri, but the omega gripped his hip tightly and sucked him even harder. 

“Ahh Yuuri…just like that.” Viktor groaned as he flooded the wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth with his release. 

Yuuri pulled off of his softening cock and wiped his mouth with the back of a slender hand before smiling up at him. 

————————————

Yuuri broke away from the piercing blue of Viktor’s eyes to see his best friend smiling and giggling as the guitarist produced a small bag of white powder. 

Yuuri was nervous about getting high with a man he’d never met but knew that they wouldn’t get another chance like this again. 

Viktor easily lifted him up off of the floor and into his lap before settling a possessive hand on his ass. Yuuri swallowed down his nerves and flashed the handsome alpha a smile when he passed him a rolled up $100 bill. 

Phichit winked at him encouragingly as Yuuri leaned over Viktor and snorted two lines from the glass top table next to him. 

Before Yuuri knew it, Viktor’s hands were roaming all over his body and the alpha’s warm mouth was slotted against his own in a searing kiss. 

———————————-

Yuuri watched dazedly as Chris pulled Phichit up off the couch and led the smiling omega down a dimly lit hallway. 

Now that they were finally alone, Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s chiseled body and smiled as he felt the alpha starting to grow hard against his thigh. Yuuri hadn’t come all this way just for a blowjob.

Viktor smacked him playfully on the ass before lifting him off of the couch and carrying him a short ways to a dressing room counter overflowing with makeup and empty hairspray bottles. 

Yuuri watched them carelessly clatter to the floor as Viktor set him down on the cluttered counter and eagerly sought his mouth. 

Yuuri couldn’t hardly believe that he was about to fuck a rockstar he’d lusted after for years in the dim light of a dressing room. His parents would totally disown him if they ever found out. 

————————————-

Yuuri’s pretty mouth tasted almost as good as it felt and the sweet moans he was making between kisses went straight to Viktor’s cock. 

He nipped and sucked at Yuuri’s delicate neck and smirked at the omega’s pleased little whine when he gently teased the sensitive gland at his neck. 

Yuuri smelled so good and his beautiful body was absolutely begging for an alpha’s touch. Viktor could hardly wait to have him. 

“Mmnn...fuck me...please.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly and turned him around to face the dressing room mirror. He wasted no time as he quickly peeled the omega’s tight pants halfway down his thick thighs. He smirked as Yuuri moaned when he smacked him hard on the ass. 

Viktor kicked the omega’s legs farther apart and quickly settled himself between them. He playfully snapped the band of Yuuri’s pretty red panties before yanking them down his thick thighs. 

Yuuri leaned forward against the cool surface of the mirror as Viktor lined up and finally pushed into the wet heat of his pussy. He was long and thick and filled him up so perfectly.

Viktor’s firm hand on his hip and the other pressing his face roughly against the cold and unforgiving glass made Yuuri even wetter. He wanted Viktor to wreck him. 

“Fuck...your pussy’s so tight baby…” Viktor praised as he fucked him hard and fast from behind. 

“Mmnn...yesss ahhh…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor spanked him hard across the ass. 

“So good…” The alpha grunted as he thrusted into the wonderfully tight heat of the omega’s cunt. 

“Ahhh...harder…” Yuuri cried out. 

———————————

Yuuri felt like death warmed up when he finally woke up the next afternoon. Flashes of a crazy night spent in Viktor’s dressing room and bed came rushing back to him as he looked around the dimly lit room. 

At some point during the night the alpha had taken him back to the tour bus and fucked him till the early hours of the morning. 

Yuuri had absolutely no idea what time it was or where his clothes ended up. He gingerly untangled himself from Viktor’s arms and frantically looked around for something to put on. 

He spotted a discarded T-shirt on the floor and quickly slipped it over his head. The shirt came down passed his thighs and was drenched in the handsome alpha’s intoxicating scent. Yuuri didn’t bother trying to find a pair of pants before quickly running out the door.

Yuuri found Phichit and Chris passed out on a small patch of grass by the bus and quickly shook his best friend awake. 

“What time is it?” Phichit complained groggily. 

“No idea but we gotta go!” Yuuri said as he hauled the other omega up off the ground. Chris was too far gone to even notice that his bed partner was no longer next to him. 

It was already Sunday morning and Yuuri’s dad was set to arrive back home any minute. 


	2. Moe’s Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is basically like a child in a candy store and an excited puppy all rolled into one. 
> 
> Viktor is most definitely stalking Yuuri and even enlists poor Yakov to help him do it 😂
> 
> Alas, there is sadly no porn in this chapter, but since I am human garbage I’m sure it’ll be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Plus, there’s absolutely no way Viktor and Yuuri will be able to keep their hands to themselves.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon when Viktor finally stumbled out of the tour bus. He was still slightly drunk and sorely missing the pretty omega who’d shared his bed last night. 

Yuuri was unforgettable and his scent was unlike anything Viktor had ever experienced before. Not to mention the fact that the sex had been out of this world. 

Yuuri let him fuck him in nearly every position Viktor could think of and the omega’s stamina was definitely impressive. 

“Chris...you’re getting a sunburn man.” Viktor said as he nudged his band mate with his foot. 

“Five more minutes…” Chris mumbled groggily from his place on the grassy patch outside of their bus. 

“You already look like a lobster. At least get your ass inside.” Viktor scolded. He could smell the booze on Chris’ breath from here. 

Viktor was hungover and depressed at the fact that Yuuri hadn’t been there when he’d rolled over this morning for another round. 

“Well, you two look like shit.” Otabek said as he emerged from another bus in their caravan. 

“Help me get him up before he pisses himself.” Viktor complained as they hauled Chris to his feet and half dragged him into the bus. 

—————————————-

“So...how’d it go?” Otabek asked with a knowing smile as they tossed Chris into a chair. 

“I think I’m in love…” Viktor said as he lit a much needed cigarette. 

“Christ.” Otabek complained. 

“He was perfect man. Prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen. Even though he stole my favorite shirt.” Viktor said with a fond smile. 

“It looks like he scribbled part of a phone number on your arm.” Otabek said around a mouthful of shitty coffee. 

“I didn’t even notice!” Viktor said with a laugh. 

“Think we can find him?” Viktor asked. 

“What?” Otabek asked. 

“He’s the one.” Viktor said in a serious tone. 

“You’re not serious…” Otabek said. 

“Totally serious. You were right.” Viktor insisted. 

“What’s going on?” Chris slurred from his chair. 

“Viktor’s in love apparently.” Otabek said with a sigh. 

Chris made a noncommittal noise before promptly passing back out. Otabek rolled his eyes at the other alpha’s antics. 

“Do you even know his name?” Otabek asked. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor said happily. 

“No.” Otabek deadpanned. 

“Oh calm down. Yurio will be fine with it.” Viktor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“What’s his last name?” Otabek asked. 

“Uh…” Viktor trailed off. 

“That’s what I thought.” The other alpha teased. 

“Here, go find me a phone book.” Viktor said excitedly. 

“Do you know where he even lives? He might not be from around here.” Otabek asked him. 

“Um…” Viktor mumbled sheepishly. 

“Some soulmate you are.” Otabek sighed. 

“You think Yakov can find him?” Viktor asked desperately. 

“I’m pretty sure stalking your one night stand isn’t in Yavov’s contract.” Otabek teased. 

“I’m desperate here man!” Viktor said insistently. 

“Keep your pants on. He and that other kid won tickets on the radio. I’m sure we can find him that way.” Otabek finally suggested. 

“Yes!” Viktor said triumphantly. 

—————————————-

“I still can’t believe we did that.” Yuuri said sleepily as they retrieved Phichit’s piece of shit car from down the block from his parent's house. 

His mother was out grocery shopping and Yuuri was able to park the car safely back in his parent’s garage. 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep on the lawn.” Phichit groaned. 

He had a raging headache and was already dreading his evening shift at the record store. 

“More like passed out.” Yuuri corrected him. 

“Yeah yeah rub it in.” Phichit teased as he turned the key to the ignition. 

The old car took a few tries before it eventually fired up. There was no way it would’ve made it all the way to the concert venue in one piece. 

“Viktor was perfect.” Yuuri said dreamily as Phichit started to drive them back to their shared apartment. 

They lived in the shit part of town in a horribly old and drafty brick building, but it was all two omegas working minimum wage could manage. 

“So was Chris.” Phichit said with a wink. 

“What are you gonna tell your boss about missing your shift?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

He had no idea how he was going to explain himself to Mr. Leroy. 

Phichit just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Mila is gonna kill me for making her work my shift last night. I owe her big time now.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Let’s take a nap when we get home before we have to go face the music.” Phichit suggested.

——————————————-

“Vitya, you owe me for this.” Yakov grumbled as he handed the younger alpha a paper with information scribbled on it. 

“You found out where he works?” Viktor asked incredulously. 

“Don’t even ask. Just appreciate it.” Yakov lectured. 

“You’re the best agent a guy could ask for Yakov.” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“Chris! Wake up! We have a diner to get to tonight!” Viktor said excitedly. 

“Viktor...what did you do?” Chris mumbled. 

“Yakov worked his magic and found my Yuuri.” Viktor said excitedly. 

“Your Yuuri huh?” Chris asked with a smirk. 

“It’s destiny Chris!” Viktor insisted with a goofy, heart shaped smile. 

“I suppose there’s no stopping you, is there?” Chris asked. 

“Nope!” Viktor replied. 

“How do you even know when he’s working?” Otabek chimed in. 

“Are you just going to sit there till he shows up?” Chris asked. 

“Count me out.” Cao complained from the couch. 

“We’ve got two days before we hit the road again. I’ve got time.” Viktor brushed off their concerns. 

Yakov just shook his head and grumbled to himself before stepping off the bus. 

Damn kids these days…

———————————-

Yuuri still felt like shit when Phichit dropped him off for his evening shift at the 24 hour diner. 

Moe’s was a charming little hole in the wall in the middle of downtown. The wallpaper was peeling, the old carpet was shabby and most of the regulars were old enough to be his father, but Yuuri liked it well enough. 

The only part Yuuri hated about working here was the owner’s obnoxious alpha son. JJ and his gang of idiot friends were a constant thorn in Yuuri’s side and they loved to spend most of his shift camped out in a corner booth. 

Yuuri had known JJ since high school and hated him passionately. The alpha was handsome enough, but he was an arrogant knot head who couldn’t seem to understand that Yuuri did NOT want to sleep with him. No matter how hard the alpha tried. 

Yuuri groaned to himself as he finished tying his apron and heard the bell above the door ping as JJ and his friends came piling into the diner. He quickly turned away as the alpha shot him a predatory smile. Great. 

Mila was late for her shift or else she would’ve taken JJ’s table for him out of pity. Mila was his closest friend here at Moe’s and he loved every shift he got to spend with the sassy beta woman. 

Mila didn’t take anyone’s shit and gave as good as she got from some of the more persistent and cranky customers. 

Yuuri sighed as he reluctantly walked up to JJ’s usual table and tried not to wince as the alpha and all of his terrible friends undressed him with their eyes. Yuuri wouldn’t fuck JJ even if he was the last alpha on earth.

“The usual?” Yuuri asked shortly. 

“How about a side of you to go with it?” JJ asked with a smarmy smile that was all teeth. Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“That costs extra.” Yuuri said dispassionately. 

“You know I’m good for it.” JJ shot back. Despite the appearance of the diner, Yuuri knew that JJ and his family were wealthy. 

“Pancakes it is.” Yuuri announced before quickly leaving their table. 

“Hey, you better not spit in them Yuuri!” JJ barked as he watched the sway of the omega’s hips and ass as he sauntered away. 

“He totally wants me.” JJ bragged confidently to his friends. 

“In your dreams dweeb.” Mila called out from the door as she raced to put on her apron and brought their table a round of coffees. 

“No one asked you!” JJ said angrily. Mila just stuck her tongue out at him.  
—————————————

“Viktor, this place is a dump.” Chris said warily as they approached the shabby diner. It was well past 8 pm and the place looked dead. 

“Maybe it looks better inside?” Viktor suggested. 

“Doubt it.” Otabek said as he looked through the window. 

He couldn’t believe he’d let Viktor drag him along for this. His own omega had absolutely refused to be a part of whatever this even was. 

“At least it’s not too busy.” Viktor mused as they walked through the door. 

He smiled to himself as he spotted his cute little omega with his back turned away from him. Yuuri hadn’t noticed him yet but that was fine.

A small sign near the front of the diner instructed patrons to seat themselves.

Viktor chose a comfortable looking booth in the corner of the diner where he could watch Yuuri as he went about his shift. 

Now that he’d had time to think about it, maybe it was a little crazy to come all this way to catch another glimpse of Yuuri, but he’d already committed to it.

———————————

“Yuuri, don’t look now but a very famous, very handsome alpha is looking at you.” Mila said as Yuuri came up to greet her. 

He loaded up a tray full of coffees for one of his regular tables and made the huge mistake of turning around. 

“Holy shit.” Yuuri squeaked in surprise as the entire tray went crashing to the floor. 

Viktor Nikiforov himself was smiling at him from across the diner. For some reason. 

“I told you not to look!” Mila hissed and she hastily helped Yuuri clean up the huge mess. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Yuuri asked helplessly. 

“It’s totally gotta be a coincidence right?” Yuuri fretted. 

“Sure.” Mila wasn’t convinced. 

“Oh my god. What do I do? He’s still looking at me!” Yuuri said as he started to panic. 

“Go take his order.” Mila said with a grin. 

“Can’t you do it?” Yuuri begged her. 

“Yuuri, I promise he isn’t here to see me. Go get your man.” Mila said with a smirk. 

“I’m gonna hurl.” Yuuri said anxiously as Viktor waved him over. 

“At least all the customers are 100 and won’t know who he is!” Mila laughed. Yuuri looked like he was ready to pass out. 

“It’ll be fine! I’ve got this.” Mila said as she gestured to the mess. 

—————————————

“Yuuri!” Viktor said with a bright smile as he watched the cute omega approach. 

Yuuri attempted to straighten out his apron before slowly making his way to Viktor’s table. He didn’t really know what to say and instead opted for staring at Viktor in awkward silence. 

“Hello.” Yuuri said softly before giving the ridiculously handsome alpha a tentative smile. 

He’d never expected to see Viktor again. 

“What’s good here?” Chris piped up with a charming smile. 

Yuuri looked around the diner to make sure no one was paying close attention before answering. 

“The coffee isn’t terrible. I’d avoid the pie though.” Yuuri said honestly. 

“Coffee it is then!” Chris said with a smile. 

Yuuri scribbled something onto his notepad before looking expectantly to Otabek for his order. He wanted to fall through the floor and die from how awkward this entire encounter was. 

“Coffee is fine.” Otabek said before looking over at Viktor. 

Yuuri and Viktor just looked at each other, both of them waiting for the other to speak. 

“Are you stalking me?” Yuuri finally mustered up the courage to tease him. 

“We just happened to be in the neighborhood.” Viktor lied brazenly. 

“Mmhm...two hours from the concert venue?” Yuuri said with a slight smile. Viktor actually flushed from embarrassment. 

Yuuri found it incredibly cute. 

“He’ll have the pancakes.” Chris ordered for him since Viktor was clearly too busy ogling Yuuri. 

“He spits in them!” A disgruntled voice yelled from across the diner. 

Yuuri sighed deeply. He could feel a tension headache coming on already. 

“Well, now I want them even more.” Viktor said with a smirk. 

“I only spit in his.” Yuuri said with a wink as he gestured to a sulking alpha seated across the room from their table. 

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh at Yuuri’s light teasing. He looked so cute in his dated uniform and his sweet omega scent was making him pleasantly lightheaded. 

Viktor wanted Yuuri like he’d never wanted anyone before. 

They looked at each other with awkward smiles and cute blushes before a loud throat clearing killed the moment. 

Yuuri quickly whirled around to attend to another table that had been trying, in vain, to get his attention for several minutes. 

—————————————-

“He really is cute Viktor.” Chris said as he joined his oldest friend in watching the omega closely. 

“Back off man!” Viktor replied. 

“And here come the possessive alpha hormones…” Otabek said knowingly. Chris held up his hands in mock defense. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean that.” Viktor said with an embarrassed flush. 

“Was I this gross when I met Yurio?” Otabek mused. 

“Yes!” Chris and Viktor answered in unison. 

“He definitely lied. This coffee is terrible.” Otabek changed the subject. 

Viktor was about to defend his adorable omega’s honor before a plate of pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face was set down in front of him. Viktor beamed up at Yuuri’s amused face. 

“I told the cook not to burn them this time.” Yuuri said. 

Viktor laughed like Yuuri had just told the funniest joke in the world while his table groaned in annoyance. 

“I really did though. They’re usually pretty bleak.” Yuuri said seriously. 

Yuuri turned to leave their table but stopped as Viktor gently grasped him by the wrist. His entire body tingled as the alpha absentmindedly stroked over the sensitive scent gland at his wrist. 

“Yuuri...what time do you get off?” Viktor asked. 

“Not till 1.” Yuuri said softly. 

“You won’t kick me out if I sit here till then?” Viktor asked hopefully. Yuuri couldn’t help but flash him a bright smile. 

“I promise not to throw you out if you behave.” Yuuri quipped. 

“I’ll be a perfect gentleman!” Viktor assured him.


	3. Why Can’t This Be Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, don’t get high with handsome rockstars in hotel rooms unless ruining your life is your thing! ;) 
> 
> Also, lovestruck, lonely and completely goofy Viktor is my absolute favorite Viktor. 
> 
> I don’t really have a specific photo in mind for Viktor’s huge 80’s hair but I’m picturing like a feathered Brett Michaels monstrosity.

“I can’t believe he’s actually been sitting there this whole time.” Mila whispered loudly. 

“Should I be embarrassed or impressed?” Yuuri replied. 

“Little bit of both. But I’m a beta and we’re way less complicated than whatever this is so what do I know.” Mila teased. 

“Go give the poor man some more coffee. He’s gotta be totally bored since all his little friends bailed on him.” Mila suggested.

Yuuri was so cute and nervous and watching him fuss over this Alpha was the highlight of her otherwise boring evening. 

——————————————-

“Aren’t you bored?” Yuuri asked as he poured Viktor what had to be the 10th cup of mediocre diner coffee. 

“Well, I’ve counted all the ceiling tiles. So there’s that.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“How many are there?” Yuuri asked. 

“163.” Viktor said with a goofy smile. 

Yuuri still couldn’t believe a rich and famous musician was spending his precious free time camped out in a booth for hours while he worked his crappy job. Yuuri still wasn’t sure if he was impressed or majorly creeped out. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to make of the situation and never figured on seeing Viktor again. The night they spent together would surely be the highlight of Yuuri’s life for years to come. 

“So...how bad is this pie?” Viktor asked while Yuuri stood next to his table lost in thought. 

“Oh, it’s pretty bad. I’ve got something you might like though.” Yuuri said with a cute little wink before he walked away. 

——————————————-

“Yuuri you can’t be serious.” Mila said grudgingly as Yuuri broke out his own stash of delicious homemade cookies. 

“You said those were for us.” Mila said disappointedly. 

“There’s still 5 left. It’ll be fine.” Yuuri waved her off. 

Yuuri’s mother had always told him growing up that the way to an alpha’s heart was through his stomach. Yuuri had worked for years to perfect these cookies and now was his chance.

He might not have much to offer an alpha, but thanks to his mother Hiroko, Yuuri had learned to be a damned good cook. 

“Try these.” Yuuri said as he set a faded blue plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of Viktor. 

“Holy shit.” Viktor moaned appreciatively as he took a bite. 

—————————————-

Yuuri was bubbling with nervous excitement as Viktor shucked out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leading him out of the diner. 

His shift was finally over. 

“Oh my god.” Yuuri said as Viktor lead him towards a cherry red Lamborghini Countach 5000 S. 

“You like it?” Viktor asked with a Confident smile. 

“I can’t believe it hasn’t been stripped and sold for parts.” Yuuri joked. Viktor gave him a confused look. 

“You seriously parked this car in this neighborhood?” Yuuri said with a laugh as he shook his head. 

“That bad huh?” Viktor asked

“It’s definitely not the safest area.” Yuuri said. 

“So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing working in this neighborhood?” Viktor asked. 

“It pays the bills. For the most part.” Yuuri shrugged. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but gasp in delight as the car’s scissor doors opened and Viktor helped him settle into the passenger seat. 

Yuuri excitedly ran his hands along the rich leather of the car’s tan interior. Phichit would totally die if he could see him right now. 

He’d left a note for his best friend with Mila. Hopefully Phichit wouldn’t be too upset at for driving to the diner and finding him gone...

————————————-

Yuuri felt his body grow warm as Viktor placed a firm hand on his thigh and caressed him over the thin fabric of his dated uniform. 

His mother would be ashamed at him for allowing an alpha, who was essentially still a stranger, to feel him up in the front seat of his car. 

The lower Viktor’s hand traveled, the less that Yuuri cared what anyone else thought. Viktor made him feel alive. 

Yuuri felt his eyes slip shut when Viktor leaned over and pulled him into a kiss when they hit a red light. 

“Mmn…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor sucked at his plush bottom lip. 

The moment was ruined when an entire line of drivers angrily honked at them when the light finally changed to green. Yuuri giggled like a lovestruck schoolgirl when Viktor reluctantly broke away from their kiss. 

“So...where’s the nice part of town then?” Viktor asked with a flirty grin. 

“Take a left at the next intersection.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

—————————————-

Yuuri looked up at the luxury downtown hotel in awe as he allowed a smiling Viktor to grasp him by the hand and lead him through the revolving door. 

Yuuri knew that this was a high class establishment, but the young valet looked way too excited when Viktor has handed over the keys to the car. 

“Wow…” Yuuri said to himself as he looked around the stylish lobby. 

He could tell that the pretty beta working the front desk was doing her best not to faint when Viktor headed towards her to check them in. 

Apparently you didn’t even need a reservation when you were one of the most famous alpha’s in the world. 

Yuuri didn’t pay much attention to the conversation as Viktor booked their room for the night. He was too busy looking around the ritzy lobby and feeling incredibly out of place amongst a slew of wealthy guests. 

It brought Yuuri a petty kind of joy when the front desk clerk shot him a dirty, jealous look the moment Viktor turned away from her to dig out a credit card from his wallet. 

The woman plastered on an incredibly fake smile when she took an imprint of the card and handed the alpha the receipt to sign. Yuuri almost laughed out loud when she leaned forward to try and give Viktor a peek down her shirt. 

He watched Viktor flash her a tolerant smile before grabbing the keys to their room. Yuuri couldn’t resist smiling at the clerk when Viktor’s hand settled on his lower back as he turned to lead him towards the elevator. 

Yuuri might be from an incredibly average working class family with a crappy diner job, but for once, it felt nice to be an omega. 

————————————

Viktor had booked the penthouse and Yuuri couldn’t believe he was getting to spend the night (well, early morning) with a rockstar in a 5 room suite. 

“You want room service?” Viktor asked. 

“Oh...um...sure.” Yuuri said softly. 

“Order whatever you like.” Viktor said. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked tentatively. 

“Get some champagne too!” Viktor said with a bright smile as he stripped out of his clothes and headed towards the bathroom to fill up the tub. 

Yuuri enjoyed the view of the alpha’s strong shoulders, rippling back muscles and perky ass as he walked. 

Yuuri slowly slipped out of his faded work uniform until he was clad in nothing Viktor’s black leather jacket. 

He flopped down on the large bed and thumbed through the hotel’s extensive late night dinner menu. A menu that didn’t even list prices. 

Yuuri didn’t even want to think about the final tab. Yuuri decided to splurge. He’d make it up to Viktor in other ways...

—————————————-

Viktor smiled to himself as he ogled Yuuri’s bare ass and thick thighs while the pretty little omega ordered them something to eat. He hoped that Yuuri’s sweet scent would linger on his leather jacket the next time he wore it. 

“They said it’ll be 45 minutes.” Yuuri said as he hung up the phone and sat up on the bed. 

“Check the left pocket baby.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked as he shoved his hand into the pocket and pulled out several joints and a cheap lighter. 

He smiled up at Viktor as the handsome alpha reached out to unzip the leather jacket and let it fall carelessly to the floor. 

Yuuri watched Viktor’s piercing blue eyes cloud over with lust as they raked over every inch of his fully revealed body. 

He couldn’t help the surprised little giggle that escaped when Viktor scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom. 

————————————

Viktor’s hands on his body and lips kissing his neck, surrounded by a hazy cloud of smoke was Yuuri’s new favorite way to spend an evening. 

Between the hot, bubbly water of the bath and Viktor’s muscled chest against his back, Yuuri was in heaven. 

Viktor passed him the joint before slipping a hand between his thighs to gently tease him. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s mouth latched onto the small scent gland behind his ear and gently began to suck. 

“Feel good?” Viktor mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. All Yuuri could do was nod his head yes. 

—————————————-

Yuuri sat astride Viktor’s lap and fed him swallows of sweet champagne and chocolate covered strawberries while the alpha’s hands felt him up. 

Viktor could tell by Yuuri’s intoxicating scent that the omega was likely only a few weeks away from his heat. Raw, molten lust pooled in his belly as he greedily inhaled the omega’s sweet scent. 

Yuuri was so incredibly sexy perched in his lap and hand feeding him like this, but the thought of the omega building a nest in his bed, heat drunk, turned Viktor on much more than it should have. 

It was insane, but Viktor’s alpha was already insistent that Yuuri belonged to them. 

Yuuri was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen in his life, and although they didn’t even know each other, Viktor was confident Yuuri was the one. 

Yuuri leaned over and planted kisses along Viktor’s strong chest and neck as the alpha’s wandering hands settled posessively on his hips. 

Yuuri let out a surprised little gasp when Viktor quickly flipped him onto his back and pressed him against the mattress. 

Viktor pressed open mouthed kisses along Yuuri’s toned stomach and hips before mouthing at his navel. He wrapped strong arms around the omega’s thighs before lowering his face between Yuuri’s spread legs. 

————————————

“Mmnn...Viktor…” Yuuri moaned as the handsome alpha gently thrust two fingers into him while swirling his tongue around his sensitive clit. 

“Ahh…” Yuuri released a breathy little sigh of pleasure when Viktor inserted a slender finger into the tight heat of his ass. 

His body felt so wonderfully full as Viktor stretched him open. 

Yuuri looked down at the handsome man crushed between his thighs through half lidded eyes. 

Viktor’s face was covered in Yuuri’s own slick and his blue eyes had a predatory glint in them. 

Yuuri’s fingers tightened in Viktor’s long silver hair and his thighs began to shake as he felt a mind numbing orgasm wash over him. Viktor’s talented mouth and fingers continued to pleasure him even as he started to cum. 

Yuuri laid boneless and completely satisfied against the bed while Viktor sat up on his knees and wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

Viktor’s thick cock was still painfully hard where it jutted out proudly from between the alpha’s muscular thighs. Yuuri watched as tiny droplets of pre cum leaked from the flushed head of Viktor’s penis. 

Now that Yuuri’s ears had finally stopped ringing he moved onto his hands and knees. He flashed the alpha a small smile over his shoulder and wiggled his ass invitingly. Viktor didn’t need to be told twice. 

Yuuri’s pussy was just as tight and wet as he remembered when Viktor pushed all of the way inside of him. He smacked the omega’s ass before gripping him tightly by the hips and fucking him nice and slow. 

————————————- 

“Wow…” Yuuri said as he laid his head against Viktor’s muscular chest. 

He couldn’t help but lean into the alpha’s touch when Viktor carded his fingers through his hair. 

“That was nice.” Viktor said with a deeply satisfied smile. 

Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor’s arms and reached for the bucket of ice containing their bottle of champagne. 

Viktor burst out laughing when Yuuri popped the cork and took out an expensive looking light fixture in the process. 

“Shit…” Yuuri said as he surveyed the shattered glass. 

“Don’t worry about it baby. I’ll take care of it.” Viktor assured him before taking a swig of champagne directly from the bottle. 

Yuuri watched as Viktor handed him the bottle and slowly climbed out of the bed. He laid back and enjoyed the view of Viktor’s ass as he bent down to rummage through the pocket of his discarded jeans. 

“Ah ha!” Viktor said as he shook a small baggie of coke in front of Yuuri’s now smiling face. 

Before Yuuri knew it, he and Viktor were hammered from a third bottle of champagne and the alpha was snorting lines off the bare skin of his toned stomach. 

———————————-

Yuuri groaned as the horrible light of the sun shone brightly through a gap in the curtains. The clock next to him on the nightstand read 2:38 pm. His head was pounding and his entire body ached terribly. 

“Oh god…” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he looked around the destroyed hotel room. They’d somehow managed to break another light fixture and a full length mirror during the night. 

Viktor was deeply asleep wrapped around him and Yuuri moaned miserably as he felt the alpha’s erection press against his lower back. There was absolutely no way his body could handle another round. 

Yuuri carefully extracted himself from Viktor’s unrelenting grip and hobbled into the bathroom for a much needed shower. 

“FUCK!” Yuuri screamed as he looked himself over in the mirror. 

His body was littered with bruises and love bites, but most of all, he spied what he suspected was a mating bite on the right side of his neck. 

—————————————-

Viktor groaned as he stretched and attempted to sit up in bed. His entire body hurt and he felt like shit. 

He’d been awoken suddenly from a scream coming from the hotel’s bathroom and almost forgotten where he was for a minute. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called in a hoarse voice. 

“God damnit.” Viktor grunted as even muscle in his body complained when he finally exited the bed. 

He found Yuuri frantically checking over his body in the bathroom mirror and seconds away from a total meltdown. 

“Yuuri...what’s wrong baby?” Viktor asked. 

“Fuck…” Viktor cursed as he looked to where the omega was pointing. 

“Um…” Viktor said stupidly. 

“Oh my god you have one too…” Yuuri screeched. 

“My parents are going to disown me!” Yuuri fussed. 

Viktor had absolutely no memory of bonding with Yuuri the night before, but secretly, he couldn’t say that he was upset about it. 

The mating bond between an alpha and omega pair was absolute. Even if Viktor wanted it, there was nothing that could be done to undo it.


	4. Leather and Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M NOT DEAD I SWEAR! 
> 
> Oh look! An entire chapter of porn! 
> 
> Yakov is definitely pissed about having to hunt Viktor down and he’s 100% going to be cranky about the entire situation for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> Also, the image of tough 80’s rocker Viktor getting scolded like a petulant child in front of Yuuri by Yakov is absolutely hilarious to me 😂
> 
> Angry, annoyed Yakov is the best Yakov.

Yuuri sat with his knees drawn up to his chest in the center of the large hotel bed. Viktor was silent as he sat a respectable distance away, but Yuuri could feel the tension radiating off of him. 

There was absolutely no way that Yuuri could return to his parents anytime soon. His mother and father would die of shame if he showed up on their doorstep mated (and unmarried) to a man they haven’t met. 

Yuuri’s mother always had high hopes of him mating and settling down with a doctor or a lawyer. Someone steadfast and completely dependable who wanted a home, a career and a loving omega and children at home. 

Certainly not a rockstar... 

Yuuri’s parents had come to America, taught themselves English and worked hard to provide a decent life for their children. Yuuri felt horribly guilty, almost as if he was dashing all of their hopes and dreams for his life. 

——————————————

Yuuri knew when he presented as an omega, his mother was proud that one of her children would be able to secure himself a better life through marriage. 

Beta children struggled so hard to find recognition in an alpha dominated world where they would always play second fiddle. Hiroko had hoped that as an omega, Yuuri would be able to catch the eye of a nice, financially stable alpha so that he would never have to struggle again. 

Omega’s were rare. They were highly desirable and his mother always told him that being one made him special. It was something to take pride in, even if the rest of society currently felt otherwise. 

Yuuri’s new life would certainly be interesting and filled with more excitement than most normal people would ever experience. 

It may not be the future that his mother and father envisioned for him, but Yuuri would want for nothing being mated to a man like Viktor. 

He willed his body to relax as he mentally weighed the pros and cons of this ridiculous situation in his head. It startled Yuuri just how much the comforting weight of Viktor’s arm wrapping around him helped. 

His family would be furious and he was bound to a man he didn’t really know, but at least he wouldn’t have to work twice as hard for half the pay and recognition any longer. 

Yuuri wouldn’t have to scrape by anymore, stuck in a tiny apartment on the bad side of town with no working heat. He wouldn’t have to scrimp and save every single tip he received just to feed himself. 

—————————————

This totally wasn’t how Viktor wanted things to go. 

He knew that he wanted Yuuri the moment he first saw him swaying and smiling up at him in the crowd. His bandmates told him tracking Yuuri down was obsessive (and totally embarrassing) but he hadn’t cared. 

Otabek was right. When you meet the person destined to be your mate, you just know. Still, Viktor had planned to woo Yuuri properly; to show Yuuri that he was a strong, capable provider before making things official. 

The more primal, alpha part of Viktor, ruled only by instincts and desire, was thrilled at the recent development in their whirlwind relationship. The cute, shy and witty omega currently panicking next to him would belong to him for the rest of his life. 

“Don’t cry baby.” Viktor said as he wrapped an arm around a sniffling Yuuri. 

“My mother’s going to kill me.” Yuuri mumbled as Viktor rubbed circles into the small of his back. 

“You don’t think she’ll like me?” Viktor asked. 

“She wants me to marry a lawyer.” Yuuri mumbled into the alpha’s chest. 

“Well...I’ve got an entire team of lawyers. Close enough right?” Viktor joked. He smiled at the little snort he pulled from Yuuri. 

“We’ll be alright.” Viktor promised. 

“What about your parents?” Yuuri asked shyly. 

“Mine are both dead. My agent, Yakov is the closest thing I’ve got to family.” Viktor admitted. 

“Do you think he’ll like me?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yakov is old and grouchy and pretends not to like anyone.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

Viktor wasn’t used to comforting another person but he was determined to try his best for Yuuri’s sake. 

——————————————

After almost an hour, Viktor had finally managed to coax Yuuri into a semi calm state. He wasn’t ashamed to admit, at least to himself, that the feeling of Yuuri’s small body pressed up against his side was wonderful. 

Viktor could hardly wait until Yuuri’s heat came and the omega spent days curled up with him in the safety of a nest. Viktor would keep Yuuri safe and warm as he worked to satisfy his omega’s needs. 

He’d spent a heat or two with an omega before, but he already knew that helping Yuuri through his would be completely different. A shared heat and rut cycle as a mated pair was said to be incredibly enjoyable. 

“Viktor...don’t you think you should at least see who it is?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor’s pager had been beeping incessantly for the last 10 minutes, but he was much more focused on the hot omega pressing up against him. 

“It’s probably my agent.” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“Shouldn’t you call him then?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Don’t worry about it baby.” Viktor said as he leaned over and captured the omega’s soft lips in a searing kiss. 

Yuuri instantly melted into his alpha’s touch as Viktor kissed his way down his body before gently parting his soft thighs. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri sighed as Viktor’s soft tongue circled his clit and the alpha gently began to suck. 

Yuuri would be sure to return the favor...

—————————————-

Viktor had definitely made the right choice in subconsciously choosing Yuuri as his mate. The omega had already proven that he had incredible stamina and the way his plush lips were currently wrapped around his cock was perfect. 

Yuuri was stunning as he sat dutifully on his knees with spit and tears running down his face as he eagerly sucked him off. His omega’s ragged moans, coupled with the fantastic view of his body and the pretty blush painting his cheeks had Viktor close. 

Yuuri was the kind of omega that he’d always dreamt about. Sweet and submissive on the outside, but a talented and eager-to-please little slut on the inside. 

Yuuri was the kind of omega that belonged on the cover of Playboy and Viktor was determined to get him there. He’d call in every favor he had and pester Yakov until he made it happen. 

He secretly loved the idea of other knothead alphas lusting after a beautiful omega they could never have; millions of men pleasuring themselves to Yuuri’s sweet mouth, thick thighs, perky ass and tight pussy, just wishing they could fuck him.

Viktor’s thoughts were pleasantly interrupted by the delicious scent of omega slick filling the room as he fucked Yuuri’s wet mouth. Knowing that Yuuri was turned on by this was just what Viktor needed to push him over the edge. 

Viktor quickly pulled out and held Yuuri’s head firmly in place with one hand as he roughly fisted his cock with the other. Yuuri flashed him a dazed smile and opened his mouth wide as Viktor neared his climax. 

“So pretty for me baby…” Viktor groaned before painting the omega’s face and heaving chest with thick ropes of hot semen. 

Yuuri swiped a delicate finger through the sticky mess on his cheek and made a show of licking every last drop. 

Viktor truly didn’t deserve him. 

——————————————-

Yuuri didn’t even realize that he’d called back asleep until he felt Viktor’s thick cock pressed hot and heavy against the small of his back. 

The pull of a newly formed mating bond wasn’t something that either of them could ignore. Yuuri flushed with embarrassment as Viktor’s fingers trailed between his thighs to find him slick and ready for him again. 

“Yuuri…” The alpha said in a husky voice as he pressed kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed sweetly as Viktor thrusted two fingers inside of him and began to stroke at that wonderful spot. 

———————————————

“Please...want you…” Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor slowly withdrew his fingers and maneuvered him onto his hands and knees. 

Yuuri spread his legs and arched his back in invitation as Viktor settled into position behind him. Yuuri knew that he was putting on an incredibly lewd display with slick dripping down his thighs and his tight little hole on display as he gripped the bedsheets. 

“Fuck me…” Yuuri said with a breathy moan as he met Viktor’s hungry eyes over his shoulder. 

Viktor gripped himself tightly before guiding the flushed head of his cock into Yuuri’s slick hole. 

“Ah Yuuri...” Viktor groaned once he was fully sheathed inside. 

Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s delicate neck and greedily inhaled his sweet scent as he leisurely thrusted into the wet heat of his omega’s ripe cunt. 

“Fuck baby...your pussy’s so tight...” Viktor moaned as he gripped the omega’s hips tighter. 

“Hahh...Mmnn...feels good…” Yuuri moaned breathily as Viktor pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the delicate skin of his neck. 

The pace that Viktor set was deliciously slow and Yuuri felt like he was going to melt right into the mattress. 

——————————————-

“Get on top baby.” Viktor gently nudged as he carefully pulled out and laid down on his back. 

Yuuri slowly straddled the alpha’s hips before slowly sinking down on top of him. He felt so wonderfully full as he took Viktor’s thick cock the rest of the way inside of him. 

Viktor laid back against the pile of pillows while he enjoyed the sensuous roll of Yuuri’s hips and the view of sinking into his omega’s pussy. 

“Mmnn..Viktor…” Yuuri moaned as he bit his plush bottom lip when the head of Viktor’s cock brushed against the most wonderful spot inside of him. 

The moment was promptly ruined by a barrage of angry knocking on their hotel room door. 

“VITYA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!” Came an angry scream. 

“Fuck.” Viktor groaned. He tried valiantly to preserve Yuuri’s modesty with the blanket but was too late as an enraged Yakov suddenly burst into the room. 

“You better have one hell of an explanation!” Yakov lectured, headless to the very naked and copulating couple on the bed. 

“Christ, Yakov! Get out!” Viktor yelled back before launching a pillow in his agent’s direction. 

“Typical!” Yakov bellowed angrily as he turned the other direction but refused to leave the room. 

“Do you mind? I’m kind of in the middle of something here!” Viktor pleaded while Yuuri turned beet red. 

“You have 10 minutes! And you better not be naked next time I come in. I’ve seen more than enough of you to last me a lifetime!” Yakov lectured before grudgingly stomping out of the room. 

——————————————

“Do you want me to stop?” Yuuri asked breathlessly as he purposely tightened around Viktor. 

Somehow, the embarrassment of being caught couldn’t outweigh the desperate need that they both felt. His pussy was still soaked with slick and he ached to finally finish. 

“Can you cum baby?” Viktor asked as he gripped Yuuri roughly by the hips and thrusted up into the tight heat of his body hard and fast. 

“Mmnn...yesss…” Yuuri moaned softly as he quickly lifted his hips and slammed himself back down. 

The blunt head of Viktor’s thick alpha cock was hitting his pleasure spot head on with every thrust. 

“VITYA! Enough of this!” Yakov shouted from outside the door. 

“Well, now the moment’s gone…” Viktor mused as Yuuri shot him a very annoyed look. 

“I’m assuming that angry old man is your agent? The one who’s pages you ignored?” Yuuri asked quietly as a now completely soft Viktor slipped out of him. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry baby.” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri against him and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. 

“I don’t even know how he found me.” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“He seems pretty upset…” Yuuri said. 

“I’m sort of supposed to be on the road right now…” Viktor explained as he carefully bundled Yuuri up in the thick duvet cover. Omega’s always felt the cold so terribly. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri started to scold him. 

“I’m coming in and you better not be nude!” Yakov bellowed from outside the hotel door. 

“Fine!” Viktor called back like a petulant child. 

————————————————

“Look at this mess!” Yakov grumbled as he looked around the completely destroyed hotel suite. 

Christ only knew how much money he’d have to shell out to fix the damages. Surely Viktor and the rest of the band would be banned from the hotel for life. 

Funnily enough, if it leaked to the press that the lead singer of Eros was shacked up with a pretty omega in a luxury suite, destroyed from a night of binge drinking and blow, the band’s popularity would likely increase…

“Relax Yakov. We’ll take care of it.” Viktor brushed him off. 

“Is this where you’ve been the last day and a half? Shacked up doing god knows what in a penthouse suite? How much is this costing me?” Yakov grumbled as he rolled his eyes at the painfully obvious evidence of debauchery littered around the room. 

“It’s too early for all this yelling…” Viktor complained as he rubbed his temples. 

“It’s 7:48 at night.” Yakov deadpanned. 

——————————————

After a lifetime’s worth of lecturing from a man who was like a father to him, Viktor was now fairly proficient at tuning Yakov out when he ranted and raved like this. 

“VITYA! Are you even listening!” Yakov yelled. 

“What the hell is that!” Yakov said as he shoved an accusatory finger at Viktor’s fresh mating mark and the matching one on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Uhhhh…” Viktor said as he carefully avoided his manager’s eyes. 

“It just...kind of happened…” Viktor trailed off quietly. 

“MATING DOESN’T JUST “KIND OF HAPPEN” VITYA!” Yakov yelled. 

“What did you do to this innocent little omega?” Yakov demanded while Viktor just stared at him helplessly. 

Yuuri wanted to curl up in a ball and die. 

“To be fair...we were very drunk…” Viktor defended pathetically. 

“You’re lucky your dear mother is dead.” Yakov huffed. 

“Harsh!” Viktor scoffed. 

“Get dressed! Both of you! There’s about 10 reporters outside the hotel so this is going to be a disaster either way.” Yakov grumbled irritably as he stomped out of the ruined room.


	5. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little cinnamon roll Yuuri. I promise once the cute little grandchildren come along Hiroko will be thrilled. It’ll be a bit longer before that happens tho. 
> 
> Not really sure if next chapter technically needs a tag for group sex or not. It will feature Viktor and Yuuri and Chris and Phichit fucking in the same room but there won’t be any partner switching of that makes any sense? 
> 
> We shall see. 
> 
> I might even have Otabek and Yuuri get in on the action along with everyone else. Just for funsies.

Yuuri was now 100% sure that Eros’ manager hated him. Thanks to him and Viktor’s impulsive mating bond, the band’s next four concerts had been canceled. 

Eros was right in the middle of a North American tour and Yuuri felt horribly guilty for being the reason behind the schedule delays. 

Emotions and instincts were at an all time high during the first month of a new bond. Viktor bent him over the closest surface he could find at every opportunity and according to Yakov, was too possessive to be allowed out in public. 

Yuuri could tell that Viktor was beginning to go stir crazy. It was going on week 3 of being all but confined to their own private tour bus and they’d hardly even seen the light of day. 

Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but find a completely naked Viktor, taking large swigs from a half empty vodka bottle and dancing to the radio, weirdly hot.

“Babyyy…” Viktor said with a tipsy smile on his face as he turned to face the omega on the bed. Yuuri just flashed him an amused look.

“Yes, Viktor.” Yuuri said as his alpha walked towards their bed and climbed on top of him. 

“What’d you do with my shirt you stole.” Viktor asked as he planted kisses to Yuuri’s naked chest. 

“It’s buried in the bottom of my closet at home. I totally forgot about it.” Yuuri replied. 

“You stole my favorite shirt…” Viktor pouted. 

“I don’t even remember what it looked like.” Yuuri panted as Viktor’s lips traveled lower and lower down his body. 

“It was Creedence Clearwater Revival. I saw ‘em at Woodstock.” Viktor explained before prying Yuuri’s thighs open. 

“You were at Woodstock?” Yuuri asked incredulously. 

“Yep!” Viktor said proudly.

“How old were you?” Yuuri asked. He was barely even out of diapers when the legendary music festival happened. 

“Maybe 18? I don’t really remember. We were all pretty stoned the whole time.” Viktor said with a laugh before kissing and nipping at the pale skin of the omega’s sensitive inner thigh. 

“It was only like a month after the concert that I got drafted and shipped off to Nam.” Viktor mumbled. 

“You served in Vietnam?” Yuuri asked curiously. 

God, he really knew absolutely nothing about the man he’d mated with. 

“Yeah. 2 years.” Viktor said without elaborating. 

“You’ve probably been to all the best concerts…” Yuuri quickly changed the subject. 

“I’ll take you to whoever you wanna see baby. I probably know most of them anyways.” Viktor promised before lifting his omega’s shapely legs onto his shoulders and pushing into the wet heat of Yuuri’s pussy. 

“Ah...fuck baby...so tight…” Viktor grunted in pleasure as he bottomed out inside of him. 

Viktor wasn’t even sure how many times he and Yuuri had fucked over the last couple of weeks...Ever since Yakov had confined them to the private bus, there really wasn’t much else to do. 

Viktor couldn’t help the goofy smile that crossed his face as Yuuri turned his face and buried it in the alpha’s favorite pillow drenched with his comforting alpha scent. 

“Good song…” Viktor mumbled to himself as an AC/DC song came on the radio. 

“Seriously?” Yuuri asked as he whipped his head up and shot Viktor an annoyed glare. 

Yuuri looked so hot like this and Viktor knew his omega deserved to have his undivided attention. He’d fix that right now. 

Viktor smirked down at him before changing up the angle slightly to hit the omega’s sweet spot and watching as all the irritation drained from Yuuri’s pretty face. 

“Hahhh...ahhh…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s strong hands dug into the thick meat of his thighs. 

————————————————

“Wow…” Yuuri panted as he rolled over and draped himself across Viktor’s heaving chest. 

He’d allowed Viktor to, at some point, shove him onto his hands and knees and knot the tight heat of his ass and it had been incredible. 

“Good?” Viktor asked breathlessly. 

“Mmhm.” Yuuri sighed happily as Viktor slung an arm around his waist and reached for the discarded bottle with the other. 

“Here...gimme some.” Yuuri made grabby hands for Viktor to pass him the bottle. 

Viktor passed the vodka to Yuuri before rummaging around his side of the bed for his cigarettes. He was almost out and would have to pester Yakov to make a run for him. 

“Vitya! Are you decent?” Came a muffled voice through the door of their bus. Speak of the devil…

“Not really.” Viktor yelled back. 

“Hmph. I’m coming in.” Yakov announced before barreling through the door. 

“Christ. At least crack a window in here Vitya.” Yakov scolded with a wince as the pungent scent of sex and pheromones smacked him in the face. 

“Are we finally free to go?” Viktor asked as he pulled Yuuri a little tighter against him. 

It was silly to think that an old, mated alpha like Yakov would try anything, but Viktor’s possessive instincts were hard to ignore. 

“Afraid not. Apparently Yuuri’s parents are hysterical and looking for him. You’d better fix this right now before we have a manhunt on our hands.” Yakov lectured. 

“Shit.” Yuuri said as he clutched the bottle to his chest and buried his face in Viktor’s neck. 

“It’ll be okay baby.” Viktor promised. 

“Viktor, they’re going to kill me. I told Phichit to tell them I wasn’t dead but that’s about it.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“They’ve seen the news. Everyone has.” Yakov grumbled. 

The rumors about the infamous frontman of Eros and his new omega flame hadn’t stopped flying since the very first night. 

The night that he and Viktor finally left the hotel suite, there had been almost a dozen reporters stationed outside. Viktor had shielded Yuuri’s body with his own, but there was no way they could completely avoid detection. 

“There’s a pay phone across the road. Get dressed and let’s deal with this before the police come and haul Viktor off to jail.” The aged alpha suggested. 

“You’re letting us outside?” Viktor asked excitedly. 

“5 minutes. That’s all you’re getting.” Yakov insisted. 

“We’ll take it!” Viktor said with a huge smile as he leapt out of bed. 

“For the love of god Viktor, put on some pants!” Yakov shouted before hurrying off the bus while a shamelessly naked Viktor just grinned at him. 

————————————————

“Please don’t pick up…” Yuuri said to himself as he hastily dialed home. 

Viktor stood next to him with a comforting hand on the small of his back but nothing could truly prepare him for this conversation. 

“Hello?” Came the weary voice of his mother. 

“Ka San?” Yuuri said softly. 

“Yuuri! Where are you? Are you hurt? Why haven’t you called us!” His mother said frantically in Japanese. 

“I’m sorry. A lot has happened.” Yuuri explained. 

“We’ve seen the papers, Yuuri. What did that man do to you? Have you been hurt?” Hiroko asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine. I promise that I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me.” Yuuri assured his mother.

“Then how could you be so reckless Yuuri! Your father and I didn’t raise you to do things like this. What will the rest of the family say about you running off with some musician?” Hiroko lectured her son angrily. 

Viktor eyed his mate sympathetically as he held the receiver away from his ear while his mother continued to yell in Japanese. 

“Ka San...please…” Yuuri begged before being cut off immediately. 

“You come straight home Yuuri!” Hiroko insisted. 

“I can’t.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Why not? Are you pregnant?” Hiroko shrieked hysterically. 

“No!” Yuuri said. 

“Then why can’t you come home?” Hiroko asked. 

“I...we...um…” Yuuri trailed off dumbly. He could feel his mother’s rage through the phone. 

“Yuuri.” His mother said sternly. 

“We mated. It’s only been 3 weeks and the bond is still settling.” Yuuri winced. 

His mother’s complete silence scared him more than all of her yelling combined. 

“Ka San?” Yuuri asked anxiously. All he heard was an angry huff and then a dial tone. 

“You okay baby?” Viktor asked as Yuuri hung the phone up with a dejected frown. 

“Not really. She hung up on me.” Yuuri said with a miserable frown as Viktor pulled him tightly for a much needed hug. 

They stood like that for several minutes while Yakov shot them a disapproving look from across the busy road. 

“Do you think I can make another call before Yakov storms over here?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“Sure.” Viktor said. 

“I really hope Phichit’s working today…” Yuuri said as he dialed the number to the record store. He really needed a few things from their apartment... 

————————————————

“Phichit’s bringing me some stuff after he gets off work. Do you think we could maybe meet him halfway?” Yuuri asked hopefully as he hung up the phone. 

“Yakov will totally complain about it but I think I can convince him.” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri in for a kiss that was far too filthy for public consumption. 

“Get back inside!” Yakov shouted at them. Viktor retaliated by shoving a hand underneath Yuuri’s shirt and kissing him harder. 

————————————————

“We’re coming too!” Chris announced before bursting into the bus with an annoyed looking Otabek where Yakov and Viktor argued back and forth. 

“Hey man, get the fuck out!” Viktor yelled at Chris from his spot on the bed. He looked ready to kill.

His brain wasn’t even registering that his hackles were raised at his two best friends. All that mattered was the presence of two additional alpha’s in the room with his omega. 

Yuuri was his and Viktor would do whatever it took to make that clear to any other encroaching alpha. 

“Take it easy!” Chris said as he put up his hands in mock defense. 

“Viktor, it’s fine.” Yuuri said as he put a comforting hand on his alpha’s bicep. Viktor wasn’t convinced. 

“Chris, Otabek, out! Now!” Yakov bellowed before shooing the two younger alpha’s out of the bus. 

“Fine! But we’re totally going with. I wanna see Yuuri’s cute friend again.” Chris complained as Yakov shut the door in his face.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Yakov grumbled. 

“So, what you’re saying is, road trip, right?” Viktor asked.

“You are not to leave this bus, do you hear me Vitya? You were ready to claw Chris’ eyes out.” Yakov insisted. 

Someone had to protect Viktor from himself…

“I promise to behave.” Viktor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Yakov looked at him skeptically. 

He was totally getting off this bus even if it killed him. It had to be illegal to deprive him and Yuuri of the outside world like this…

——————————————————

“Wow...you reek like sweat and alpha, Yuuri.” Phichit complained as he held his nose and gagged dramatically. 

“Viktor’s manager pretty much confined us to the bus.” Yuuri explained. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to brush your parents off? They came looking for you and I didn’t even really know what to say.” Phichit said worriedly. 

“Peach, I-“ Yuuri began before his best friend promptly cut him off. 

“I showed up to the diner to pick you up and Mila told me you’d run off with a rockstar. It took you almost a week to finally call me at work. I had to see it in the newspaper before you even told me!” Phichit lectured with hands on his hips. 

“Peach, please don’t be pissed at me. We spent the night together and woke up bonded. Everything just kind of...happened…” Yuuri defended weakly. 

“I’m still mad at you, but I’m happy for the huge check Viktor sent to cover the rent for the next 100 years.” Phichit said as a little bit of anger and worry drained from his face. 

“Would you be less mad if I told you that Chris tagged along and wants to see you?” Yuuri asked hopefully. 

“Really?” Phichit said excitedly. 

“What did you think all the buses were for?” Yuuri asked with a teasing smile. 

“Did the entire band tag along?” Phichit asked. 

“Pretty much. Everyone’s been bored stiff while Viktor and I wait for the bond to calm down. He about took Chris’ head off earlier when he tried to come inside our bus.” Yuuri said with a cheeky smile. 

“I can see his puppy dog eyes from the window over there.” Phichit laughed as he pointed at a miserable looking Viktor peeking through the blinds. 

“Poor Viktor’s going crazy in there. We pretty much only get out to eat and take a shower here and there.” Yuuri said sympathetically. 

“Alpha’s are so ridiculous.” Phichit sighed. 

“Definitely.” Yuuri agreed. 

“But, you’re happy right? He didn’t like, kidnap you or anything, right?” Phichit changed the subject. 

“I’m happy. Mom and dad will probably disown me though.” Yuuri frowned. 

“She was pretty mad when she came and banged on our door.” Phichit said. 

“Sorry peach.” Yuuri apologized. 

“I brought all the stuff you asked for by the way. I don’t know why you wanted that stinky old shirt but it’s in here too.” Phichit said before shoving a paper bag into Yuuri’s arms. 

“Yuuri, I promise I’ll behave. Let me out for a bit?” Viktor begged as he poked his head out of the door of the bus. 

“You promise not to kill anyone?” Yuuri shot back. Viktor just gave him a thumbs up and goofy smile. 

“C’mon then. Don’t tell Yakov.” Yuuri said as he motioned for Viktor to join them as he turned Phichit towards the bus where Chris was eagerly waiting for him.


End file.
